Candyman (1992)
Candyman is a 1992 slasher film starring directed by Bernard Rose and is based on the short story "The Forbidden" by Clive Baker. Candyman is the first film in a trilogy which includes Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh and Candyman 3: Day of the Dead. "The Candyman" is also the name of the main villian in the movie. Plot Helen Lyle is a student doing research on local legends and myths for her thesis project. In her research she learns of the legend of the Candyman, a one-armed man, son of a slave who was murdered because of a love affair. Legend has it, he will appear if you stand in front of a mirror and repeat his name five time. Proving to herself that she thinks the story is foolish, she jokingly calls his name before a miorror. Over time, Helen becomes mildly obsessed with the legend and continues doing research on it. She decides to pay a visit to a gang territory known as the Cabrini-Green housing projects. A recent unsolved murder had taken place there, of a woman who claimed someone was coming out of the walls. On her second visit to the projects, Helen meets a young boy who brings her to a bathroom where an attack on another boy had taken place. She finds one toilet full of bees and the words "Sweets, to the Sweet" written on the walls. She leaves, but not before being stopped by a gang and attacked by a man with a hook for a hand. Helen walks through a parking garage on her way to school the next day. She hears a voice calling her by name and is taken by it. The voice reveals himself to be the Candyman of the urban legend. Candyman tells Helen because of her dsbelief, he is forced to prove to her he is real. Helen wakes up in an unfamiliar apartment with a lady screaming for her baby who is gone. The apartment is covered with blood which, Helen sees, is from her recently decapitated rottweiler. The police then arrive at the apartment and arrest Helen, who had been holding a bloody meat cleaver. Helen uses her one phone call to call her husband, Trevor. He bails her out of jail and takes her home immeditately. Helen relaxes in the bathtub, while Trevor goes out. He leaves the apartment and Helen hears the Candyman's voice again. He cuts the back of her neck, causing blood to go everywhere. Bernadette, Helen's friend, shows up to give her flowers (she's had a rough couple days). Helen warns Bernadette not to come in for fear of her life, but Bernadette enters anyway and is immediately killed by the Candyman. The police show up because of all the noise and they take Helen to a psychiatric hospital where she is locked up and sedated. A month later, Helen is still in the hospital and awaiting her trial. She talks to a doctor about what happened to Bernadette and she tells him about the Candyman. The doctor, of course, belives non of it and thinks she's mentally insane, so Helen summons the Candyman on the spot. Candyman kills the doctor and Helen escapes. The people of the town still believe that Helen is the murderer. She decides to go to the Candyman's hideout to save the missing baby and clear her name. The townspeople burn down the Candyman's hideout to try and defeat her and Helen is forced to sacrafice her own life to save the child's. The Candyman dissappears after this.At her funeral, all the people who accused her of being ther murderer pay their respects and lay metal hooks on her coffin as an apology. Trevor attempts to summon the spirit of his late wife back but he and is girlfriend are killed when Helen's spirit attacks them with hooks indicating that she is the new Candyman.